Known in the state of the art are various patents pertaining to processes for generating directory pages.
As an example, WO 00/55741 pertains to a system and management and link classification process (also called URL, or Uniform Resource Locator) which enables creation of public and personal repertoires of these links with the goal of improving Internet navigability. In various forms of implementation, that system stores Web links for multiple users in a database and provides processes for the extraction and posting of these Web links, processes for searching for Web links that are linked to existing links that a user stored in the system, as well as other associated characteristics. The users can organize and manage the link collections and search for related links in the link collections of other users. The characteristic criteria for database correspondence can use other information to search for relationships such as the user profile information comprising, e.g., age, sex and type of professional activity.
The article “A bookmarking service for organizing and sharing URLs” published in “Computer Networks and ISDN Systems”, North Holland Publishing, Amsterdam, Vol. 29, No. 8–13 of Sep. 1, 1997, describes another solution for constituting a collection of links and personalizing this collection.
It would therefore be advantageous to enable each user connected to a page server via a network of the Internet or intranet type to personalize a directory in an interactive manner by associating personal descriptors with the proposed sites.